


Here's a pic of your niece

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [83]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn invites Jake out for coffee to talk about his brother
Series: Glee Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 10





	Here's a pic of your niece

** Jake and Quinn **

“Come on,” Quinn said, pulling Jake in behind her to the Lima Bean. They went up and got their drink of choice. “I’m not going to bite.”

“I’ve just heard a lot of mixed stories,” Jake admitted.

“All of which are probably true,” Quinn acknowledged. “But I brought you here to tell you a story, so you’re not blindsided.”

“Tell me what?”

“Our story, your brother and I,” Quinn explained. “He tends to be more emotional about all this, despite his well-earned bad boy persona.”

“You and Noah dated?”

“No, actually,” she chuckled. Quickly thumbing through her phone to the most recent picture of a three year old Beth, she turned it so he could see it. “This is Beth, she’s three years old now, and she’s your niece.”

“What?” He grabbed the phone, bringing it closer to see it.

“Your brother and I hooked up while I was still dating Finn – not our finest moment,” she explained, her voice catching when she said his name. “Back when I was naive to think that praying could keep me from getting pregnant. We were sophomores.”

“You gave her up?”

“Yes, we were barely sixteen, no shape to be keeping a baby. We know who adopted her – Rachel’s biological mother – Shelby. She has family here, so we get to see her.”

“I have a niece,” Jake breathed in awe.

“The next time Shelby comes to visit, you should ask Puck if you can see her,” Quinn suggested. “But keep an eye, so that he and Shelby don’t go sneaking off.”

“Really?”

“He slept with a lot of people,” Quinn giggled. “But I’m pretty sure he got with Shelby because he still wanted Beth to be close.”

“So you and he are still friends?”

“I’ll fight for him until the end,” Quinn confirmed before sighing. “I even love that stupid Mohawk.”


End file.
